pernfandomcom-20200213-history
F'lon
F'lon was Weyrleader of Benden Weyr during the Eighth Interval. His dragon was bronze Simanith. He was a childhood friend of Masterharper Robinton, as well as the father to F'lar, rider of bronze Mnementh, and F'nor, rider of brown Canth. Biography Falloner was born the son of S'loner, Benden's Weyrleader. Falloner's mother died at his birth, while his foster mother would eventually die of a fever the healers could not cool down. Falloner had one known half brother, Bravonner. Falloner grew up in Benden Weyr, but was sent down to Benden Hold due to a conflict. While there, he received an education from MasterSinger Merelan, and becomes friends with her son Robinton. Falloner's and Robinton's strong friendship continues even after he Impresses his bronze, Simanith, and on into adulthood. Early on, it is established that he, even as a boy, is one of the few in the Weyr that believes Thread will return and ravage Pern, the belief no doubt drilled into him by his father S'loner. As the years passed, F'lon began planning to succeed his father as Weyrleader. He also continued his friendship with Robinton, and was happy to take Robinton wherever the harper was needed. Eventually, S'loner died of a sudden heart attack, leaving Benden Weyr without a leader until the next mating flight. When Nemorth, Benden's only queen, eventually rose, Simanith was victorious, making F'lon Weyrleader. As Weyrleader, F'lon causes tensions among the Lord Holders, as many of them do not want to believe that Thread will return, a belief shared by many of his own riders. His one great love was Larna, a woman he and the other weyrlings teased often as children. She dies soon after birthing his firstborn son, Fallarnon. A relationship with Headwoman Manora yields him his second son, Famanoran (who later becomes F'nor). He vows to Robinton that his sons will grow up knowing of the menace of Thread, and be ready to take his place fighting it if, for some reason, he does not survive to see it fall. When both boys are of age, F'lon would watch with pride as they both impressed. As time went on, he would begin training F'lar to become Weyrleader. F'lon would attend a Gather at Telgar Hold, where he attempted to speak to Telgar's Lord Holder, Tarathel, about the dangers of Fax, especially if he should be Lord Holder when Thread returned. F'lon's lack of tact in the matter led Tarathel to challenge F'lon on Thread's return. At Robinton's advice, he would instead seek out Larad, who would likely be Lord Holder at the time Thread returned. However, F'lon would engage in a duel on Larad's behalf after the young man was knocked about by one of Fax's men. F'lon would angrily engage in a duel with another of Fax's soldiers after being insulted, but was shockingly killed. As a result, Simanith, reacted by jumping off the Hold fireheights and going between. Robinton would later come to believe that F'lon's death was intentionally planned by Fax. Personality and Traits F'lon was noted to be reckless and hot-tempered at times. He had a noted lack of tact when dealing with other leaders. He was one of the few people to believe that Thread would return, and considered his most important duty to have his Weyr ready for it. He had a close friendship with Robinton, which continued even as the two progressed in their respective careers. Appearances * Dragonflight (mention) * The Masterharper of Pern ru:Ф'лон Category:Eighth Interval Category:Weyrleader Category:Benden Weyr